For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-4680) has disclosed a solid-state imaging apparatus which includes an n-type semiconductor substrate, a p-type semiconductor layer which is laminated on the n-type semiconductor substrate, an interlayer insulating film which is laminated on the p-type semiconductor layer, multilayer interference filters which are laminated in sequence on the interlayer insulating film, and a flattened film, and a plurality of photodiodes which are defined in a state of being spaced from one another downward in a thickness direction of the p-type semiconductor layer from the boundary between the p-type semiconductor layer and the interlayer insulating film. The multilayer interference filters differ in thickness so as to correspond to the respective photodiodes, and are specified in transmissive band at each region so as to correspond to the photodiodes.